wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Subjugator Assault Rifle
The LS8803, known by its military codename Subjugator is a mid-range multi-purpose energy-based assault rifle produced and manufactured by Niraxian state-owned company Nixoran Arms Concern. It is used as a standard issue rifle in the Niraxian military sphere. It forms the basis of the Niraxian Arms Catalogue. There have been four iterations of the Subjugator assault rifle, each one bringing new features and design changes. The latest version, Mark Four, is exclusive to the Niraxian Armed Forces and is not sold through regular market channels. Design Cartridge The Subjugator takes standard 10cm plasma cells that are loaded into a special slot on the left side of the rifle. Once loaded, the cell powers the weapon's onboard plasmator that converts the cell's chemical potential energy into kinetic energy and transfers it to the front-tip and on-board processor. Once loaded, the cell can on average power the rifle for two hundred standard shots, or for 12 hours idle. The cell's charge can be monitored by a multi-colour panel next to the loading slot. Once it is fully depleted, tipping the rifle to the left will automatically cause the cell to discharge and fall out of the rifle and a new one can be loaded. Firing Mechanism At the front of the rifle is a converter which converts the kinetic energy from the plasmator into heat energy. The heat energy accumulates in the forward tip, which is directly connected to the converter. The plasma tip is made of a highly conductive metal known as Xanium, which is kept in a small airtight cell in order to avoid unneccessary heat from affecting the tip. In a normal situation the plasma tip can be ready to fire within .8 of a second. When the tip is engaged to fire, the converter sends an electro magnetic pulse down the tip causing it to discharge the accumulated heat in the form of a superheated sliver of plasma. Modes The Subjugator has various firing modes that can be activated through a panel on the right side of the weapon. Each mode alters the way the weapons fires and can have an effect on the battery's life and fire-rate of the weapon. * Standard mode offers an average range of 400 meters and up to 200 shots. Standard mode is good for lightly armoured enemies and has a standard penetration rate of 1/5 on metals such as steel. * Ranged mode extends the front tip and increases the weapon's average range to 600 meters, making it ideal for long-range firefights. However the fire-rate is decreased to lessen strain on the firing tip. Ranged mode offers up to 80 shots due to the increased energy needed to power the tip. * Close mode retracts the front tip into the firing nozzle, which causes a shotgun-like effect when fired. This mode lowers the average range to 10 meters due to the inaccuracy of the retracted tip. Fire rate is decreased and the battery can only last up to 40 shots in this mode. * Overpower mode draws more energy to the tip. When fired, the shot instead explodes on impact splattering super-heated plasma on the target. This is ideal for heavily armoured targets including Brycksters. Features The Subjugator Mk IV retains its original design along with several new upgrades. This includes a scope fitted with a motion tracker, infrared sensor and EMP scanner that use the rifle's onboard mini-processing unit to send data to both the user and the plasma tip, which can move freely up to 12 degrees to help increase chance of successful hit against a moving enemy. Category:Weapons